Hetalia Pick Ups
by Qualeshia Marshall
Summary: With your made character and a brief biography, I shall ask a question for a topic and use the nations to flirt with cheesy pick up lines. Human names will be use in this fan fiction. Come on...are you gonna give up the chance to find the right nation to date? They need loving too, even though they aren't too good at it. Show some love to your favorite nations.
1. To All The Ladies!

**_Warning to all out there, I do not own the series Hetalia. This'll be M for the language/semi-sexually suggestive. There is no Yaoi nor Yuri, but Hetero-sexy. _****_Human names will be use. Create your own character(female). Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Hello and Welcome to_**

**_ Hetalia Pick Ups _**

**_By Qualeshia Marshall _**

**_This fan-fiction is about how the nations were to flirt with lovely women. That is where you fan-girls come in, by creating a made up character. I will use your character and have each of the nations flirt with her. Private Message me your made up character by using this list _**

**_1. Full Name/Nickname_**

**_2. Age/ Birthday_**

**_3. Nationality_**

**_4. Personality_**

* * *

**_The Nations:_**

**_United States of America/ Alfred F. Jones_**

**_United Kingdom/Arthur Kirkland_**

**_France/Francis Bonnefoy_**

**_Russia/Ivan Braginsky_**

**_China/ Yao Wang_**

**_Canada/ Matthew Williams_**

**_Japan/ Kiku Honda_**

**_Germany/ Ludwig ?_**

**_Northern Italy/ Felicano Vargas _**

**_Southern Italy/ Romano/ Lovino Vargas_**

**_Spain/ Antonio Fernandez Carriedo _**

**_Austria/ Roderich Edelstein_**

**_Prussia/ Gilbert Beilschmidt_**

**_Denmark/ Mathias Kohler_**

**_Sweden/ Berwald Oxenstierna _**

**_Norway/ Lukas Bonedvik_**

**_Iceland/ Emil Steilsson_**

**_Finland/ Tino Vainamoinen _**

**_Netherlands/ Holland?_**

**_Scotland/ Allistor Kirkland?_**

**_Greece/ Heracles Karpusi_**

**_Turkey/Sadik Adnan_**

* * *

**_ I will give the questions(topic) and use your character as that lucky girl to have the nations use cheesy pick up lines to ask you out. _**

**_I'll even add polls for you to choose which nation had the best cheesy pick up line. Who ever gets the most is the right guy for you...they will fight for ya though. _**

**_Remember to PM me your character and anything else your curious about. Thanks a bunches guys. _**


	2. Favorite Song

**_Hello to you all out there, my name is Qualeshia Marshall. This is called Hetalia Pick Ups. _**

**_These stunning gentlemen are looking for some lovely women out there, right?_**

**_*looks at them and they just smile* Good. Alright we have two wonderful women._**

**_Special Lady # 1: _**

_1. Full Name/Nickname: Brianne Adams/ Bree_

2. Age/ Birthday: Feb. 5 1992

3. Nationality: American

4. Personality: high spirited, funny, annoying (in a good way)

_**Special Lady # 2: **  
_

_Name: Rylee Jones_

Nickname: Ry, RJ

DOB: July 13, 1992

Age: 21

Nationality: American

Personality: Sly, Quirky, Free-Willed, Strong, Rebellious

_**The question/topic of today for these wonderful ladies are; What is your favorite song to sing?**_

_**Okay, lets begin with Alfred since they're from America then it's anyone's game. Starting NOW! **_

*Rylee and Brianne stare at all of them watching how they each step up in front one by one*

Alfred: I hope you like cake especially a birthday cake, because I'm gonna make you my chick. I'm really excited to lick your icing off, first let me put my name on it.

_***buzzer buzzes***_

Francis: I wanna make you my Lady Marmalade and make you shout _"gitchi gitchi ya ya da da"_ and _"gitchi gitchi ya ya here"_, and if your covered in Mocca chocalata, I'll add some wine to make you start to freak. Do you want to sleep with me tonight on my satin sheet? or how I say in French _"voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir"._

*Rylee and Brianne's eyes lit up with shock*

**_*buzzer buzzes*_**

Arthur: If you like to come around me, you'll see why my Big Ben makes the London Bridge fall down like London London London, I bring it down.

*Rylee and Brianne wasn't sure whether to smile awkwardly or just stare*

_***buzzers buzzes***_

Matthew: *coughs then clears throat* I'm not sure if you know this but if you didn't, well...I like big butts which I can not lie, my brother can't deny (Alfred: REALLY?!) that when I see a girl walk in itty bitty waist and her around thing in my face...I get sprung. *blushes*

Rylee and Brianne: Whoa...Matthew! *blushes a little*

Matthew: *laughs nervously*

_***buzzer buzzes***_

Romano: Just to let you know, I'm bit of a Rude boy and yes, I am pretty big enough. Wanna see if I can get it up?

*Rylee and Brianne giggles*

_***buzzer buzzes***_

Feliciano: Ve~! Let's go nowhere fast until we can reach a climax. We can be together but we can't be undone, let's now commit, but don't choose to run away because we can't separate. We should give in so we wouldn't gave up. I don't want to take it back because it's too late. I've just reach your climax. Ve~!

*Rylee and Brianne aren't sure what to say but they giggle*

Romano: Stupid!

_***buzzer buzzes* **_

Ludwig: I. I want. I want you. I want so bad and I really need to ask. Do you want for me and you to stay together until death separates us? Yes?

Gilbert: Bruder, that was lame.

Ludwig: I had a feeling it would be.

_***buzzer buzzes***_

Gilbert: Do you want that lovey dovey, that kiss kiss, are fantasizing 'bout getting with me? Losers be hating on so they gonna diss diss because you're mine, so fine, and thick as can be.

*Rylee and Brianne stare awkwardly and smirk*

Ludwig: *sarcastically* Yeah you are right Bruder, that was lame.

Gilbert: shut up!

_***buzzer buzzes***_

Berwald: Hey, I know I just met you and this is crazy, but here's a flower, now be my wife.

*Rylee and Brianne takes the flowers and stare*

_***buzzer buzzes* Three more guys to go up in front of Rylee and Brianne to confess their corny pick up lines, start come now.**_

Ivan: Da! My milkshake will bring you both to my yard and you'll say it's better than yours. Damn right, it's better than yours, if I teach you, I'm gonna have to charge.

Kiku: If you come with me, my little swordplay will turn you Japanese, I really think so.

Tino:I know you won't need a lot for Christmas, but there is just something that I need. I'm gonna give you lots of presents underneath your Christmas tree. I really just want you for my own and more than you can ever know. I'm going make your wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you.

*Rylee and Brianne laughs and blushes*

_***buzzer goes off three times for Ivan, Kiku, and Tino***_

_**Cast the vote on **__**who had the best/worst pick up line/song? **_

_**Alfred's Birthday Cake(song by Rihanna) **_

_**Francis's Lady Marmalade(song by Patti LaBelle)**_

_**Arthur's London Bridge(song by Fergie) **_

_**Matthew's I Like Big Butts(song by Sir Mix a Lot)**_

_**Romano's Rude Boy(song by Rihanna)**_

_**Feliciano's Climax( song by Usher)**_

_**Ludwig's Du Hast(song by Rammstein) **_

_**Gilbert's Kiss Kiss(song by Chris Brown)**_

_**Berwald's Call me Maybe(song by Carly Rae Jepsen)**_

_**Ivan's Milkshake(song by Kelis)**_

_**Kiku's Turning Japanese(song by Kinks) **_

_**Tino's All I want for Christmas(song by Mariah Carey)**_

__

_**Thank you Rylee Jones and Brianne Adams for coming. I do hope you come back again. **_

_**See you all next time. **_

* * *

**_I didn't add all the characters because I'll just pick from the list and go from there. I don't own the series of course nor the songs. Each question/topic will differ each chapter and there will be a winner. I tried to make it sound both bad and good at the same time. I hope it wasn't too awful. Remember to send me your made up character through private messaging NOT review. If you have any questions then send through private messaging as well. Let me know what you think. If you aren't familiar with these songs then watch the video on Youtube or something. Only one of the characters I use will be the winner...who is it though?_**

**_The next chapter/question/topic; What is your favorite thing to eat? _**


	3. Favorite Food

_**Hello Everybody. Welcome back to "Hetalia Pick Ups"**_

_**Today we have some sweet young women here with us today.**_

_***reads the card and looks at the women again* Well, now, looks likes we have more than last time.**_

_**Special Ladies # 1 & 2**_

Names: Amanda and Emelie Anderson  
Nicknames: Mandy and Em  
Ages/Birthdates: July 17th, 1995 (Em); April 1st, 1996 (Mandy)  
Nationalities: American  
Personality (Mandy): Random, goofy, hyper, romantic, emotional, caring, kind, crazy for China and Japan.  
Personality (Em): Like Amanda,but more serious and level-headed and is crazy over Netherlands and Germany.

_**Special Lady # 3**  
_

1. Full Name/Nickname: Alexandra Evans/ Alex

2. Age/ Birthday: November 30th, 1994

3. Nationality: British

4. Personality: Quiet, mysterious, friendly.

_**Give it up for Alexandra, Amanda, and Emelie. Now the question/topic of today for these 3 great women is; What is your favorite thing to eat? Okay, we have two more Americans and a British lady. Since Alfred went up last time, I'm going to start with Arthur then it's anyone's game. Starting now!**_

*Alexandra, Amanda, and Emelie sit in their chairs watching Arthur stand in front of them*

Arthur: Cheerio to you three beautiful ladies. Would any of you three care to let me butter your scones?

*Alex, Mandy, and Em just stare and wasn't sure what to say*

_***buzzer buzzes* **_

Alfred: Dude...that sucked!

Arthur: SHUT UP! *stomps away mumbling*

Alfred: Let me drizzle some ketchup on my hot dog and have you give it a taste.

_***buzzer buzzes* **_

Ludwig: Would any of you care to eat my wurst while I mash your potatoes?

*****Em's eyes lit up and she blushes, but the other girls just stare...and blush*

_***buzzer buzzes* **_

Kiku: When I eat rice, I gotta add my favorite with it. Do you mind if I use my soy sauce on your tuna roll?

Yao Wang: What he meant was if you let me taste your meat buns-aru?

*Alex, Mandy, and Em smile a little and stare at both Kiku and Yao Wang*

_***buzzer buzzes* **_

Spain: Wanna lick my churros, _señorita?_

Romano: Can I suck on your tomatoes and sauce your pasta?

Feliciano: Let me cheddar your pizza?

*Alex, Mandy and Em looks at them and giggles*

**_*buzzer buzzes* _**

Matthew: *blushes nervously* Uh...if you are the pancakes then I must be the syrup. Come here and I'll butter you up then pour myself all over you.

Holland: Afterwards, I'll show how I make my waffle taste so good. *winks at Em*

*Em blushes and smiles. Alex and Mandy looked surprised at Matthew who just blushes*

Matthew: I-uh-heh...

**_*buzzer buzzes*_**

Ivan: I want you to beet me with your borscht then you can drink from bottle like vodka.

Gilbert: Just how Subway serves five foot long subs, I'll serve you five meter long wurst. It's always fresh and done my way.

*Alex, Mandy, and Em stare at both Ivan and Gilbert with mouths open then laughs.*

Gilbert: Did it work?

_**No! *buzzer buzzes* **_

Allistor: After I show you my Nessie, can I taste your Haggis or you can smoke on my pipe? *blows smoke*

Francis: Nothing is more satisfying than drinking some sweet wine. Wanna let me dip my cheese in your fondue?

*Alex, Em and Mandy stares but isn't sure whether to smile and laugh or just smile*

_***buzzer buzzes***_

Emil: Could you be my licorice and have me work my tongue on you?

*Alex, Em and Mandy just stares*

Berwald: Since you're so sweet, you can be the cake to my coffee. I'm not bitter but if you let me taste you I'll surely be sweet.

Alex, Em and Mandy *blushes*: Awww~!

Berwald:...*blushes*

Emil: Stop it, Berwald! That's not cool!

_***buzzer buzzes* **_

Mathias: I know my cheeses are too tasty and so is my beer. Come here and let me pour some beer on you and just lick?

*Alex, Mandy and Em just stare in confusion*

Mathias:...

_***buzzer buzzes***_

Lukas: ...Why don't you come over here and instead of being Emil's licorice(Emil: HEY!)I'll let you taste mine instead?

Emil: STOP THAT!

Lukas: Say "stop that, brother", next time!

Emil: FUCK YOU!

Alex, Mandy and Em: Wow. *smiles and stares awkwardly*

**_*buzzer buzzes* It seems these are the only people willing to say something...until next time-_**

Tino: For Christmas, you can be my bread and I can taste you.

*Alex, Mandy and Em just stares*

Tino: Wait! I didn't say that quite right...

_**Better luck next time, until then *buzzer buzzes***_

Heracles: *yawns* I'll squeeze some of my vinegar all over you and make you my Greek salad.

Sadik: That was terrible

Heracles: ...shut up...you stupid head.

Roderich: Are we done yet?

*Alex, Mandy and Em just looks at them awkwardly*

_***buzzer buzzes* Yes, we're done, ladies and gentlemen. If you read Ch. 1, then the polls for Favorite song is still going on, so choose the best. Now, which tasty food are you willing to try? See ya later!**_

* * *

_**Keep it coming with the new characters. I'll even have times where I'll add the old ones in. Remember to private message me your characters. **_

_**The next question/topic; What is your favorite use of transportation? Come again real soon.**_


	4. Favorite Transportation

_**Hello and welcome back to "Hetalia Pick Ups" **_

_**Today we have the people from last time here to listen to some cheesy pick up lines.**_

_**Special Ladies # 1 & 2:**_

Names: Amanda and Emelie Anderson  
Nicknames: Mandy and Em  
Ages/Birthdates: July 17th, 1995 (Em); April 1st, 1996 (Mandy)  
Nationalities: American  
Personality (Mandy): Random, goofy, hyper, romantic, emotional, caring, kind, crazy for China and Japan.  
Personality (Em): Like Amanda,but more serious and level-headed and is crazy over Netherlands and Germany.

_**Special Lady # 3: **_

1. Full Name/Nickname: Alexandra Evans/ Alex

2. Age/ Birthday: November 30th, 1994

3. Nationality: British

4. Personality: Quiet, mysterious, friendly.

_**Special Lady # 4: **_

1. Full Name/Nickname: Brianne Adams/ Bree

2. Age/ Birthday: Feb. 5 1992

3. Nationality: American

4. Personality: high spirited, funny, annoying (in a good way)

**_Special Lady # 5:_**

Name: Rylee Jones

Nickname: Ry, RJ

DOB: July 13, 1992

Age: 21

Nationality: American

Personality: Sly, Quirky, Free-Willed, Strong, Rebellious

_**The question/topic of today for these wonderful ladies is; What is your favorite use of transportation? This time anyone can go first to tell these fabulous women their corny pick up line. Starting now!**_

*The girls stares at all the guys going up to them*

Ludwig: I'm like a tank, rough, tough, and built to last, care to sit and enjoy my ride, but be careful that I blow my load in you?

*The girls jaws dropped except from Em who had a twinkle in her eyes*

Ludwig: uh...yeah.

_***buzzer buzzes* **_

Feliciano: Have you ever been in a Ferrari? I heard that it's really fast. Come inside my Ferrari and I make it go faster.

Romano: Forget his Ferrari. Come inside my Lamborghini and I'll make it go faster than a Ferrari.

*The girls giggled*

Feliciano: They like it-

_**No! *buzzer buzzes* **_

Alfred: I have an airplane called "Love Jones" and I would love it if you came inside. Take your seat, buckle up, and enjoy the flight. Let me know when you fly high in my G6, next time.

Arthur: I'm sure you lovely ladies prefer a ride on my pirate ship, I'll be your Captain. I warn you though, the rocking and bouncing might be too much to handle. I don't want to spill your treasure or anything, so, take a ride in my Rolls. I'll be a gentleman and let you get a taste of the luxurious ride.

The Girls: Whoa, England!

Arthur: *laughs nervously*

*Alfred is angry and annoyed*

_***buzzer buzzes***_

Spain: I have a large bull, we can fuss and fight, but in the end you'll still ride it.

*The girls stare then giggled*

Romano: Idiot.

_***buzzer buzzes* **_

Tino: Care to ride on my one horse open sleigh? I'll make you jingle all the way.

*Lily stares then smiles at Tino who is blushing*

Yao: I came to unleash my dragon, would you like to take a ride on my Shenron-aru?

*the girls stare and smirk*

_***buzzer buzzes for Tino and Yao* **_

Kiku: You should play Mario Kart racing with me sometime, because you'll really learn why my last name is Honda.

Allistor: I love my Nessie and you will too when I take ya for a watery ride.

*The girls looked at both Kiku and Allistor with a smile*

_***buzzer buzzes***_

Francis: I'll make you feel like a queen by placing you in a carriage pulled my horse. You get both pleasure and comfort all at once.

Matthew: I have a large moose that I want you to take a ride on. Please be careful because it can get a little wild and rough.

*They stared, smile, but no laughter*

_***buzzer buzzes***_

Gilbert: I'm so awesome that I'll drive you around in my Volkswagen. Trust me though, don't knock the size because it tougher than it looks.

Ludwig:...Fail.

The Girls:...Agreed.

Gilbert: THAT'S NOT AWESOME OF YOU GUYS!

_**Sorry but I'm gonna have to *buzzer buzzes* do that. Anyone else is going up? *looks at bored looking people* YOU FUCKERS SUCK! NEXT TIME GET YOUR ASSES UP AND FLIRT WITH THE LADIES! *they looked blankly at me* **_

* * *

_**Alright everyone that is a wrap for today and next time we'll have more comments...I mean terrible awful pick up lines. Don't forget to vote from chapter one...and...two...yeah. Take good care!**_

_**The next question/topic; What job would you love to have? **_


	5. Favorite Job

_**Hello everyone and welcome back to another segment of "Hetalia Pick Lines"**_

_**Today, I have some more lucky women here to enjoy some crappy pick up lines. **_

_**And our special ladies for to are...**_

_**Special Lady# 1: **_

Full Name: Miss Barbara Bobson

2. Age: 19

3. Nationality: English

4. Personality: She appears cold and aloof, but is prone to occasional outbursts of utter nonsense.

_**Special Lady#2: **_

Name/Nickname: Alexandra Evans/ Alex

2. Age/ Birthday: November 30th, 1994

3. Nationality: British

4. Personality: Quiet, mysterious, friendly.

_**Special Lady # 3: **_

1. Full Name/Nickname: Brianne Adams/ Bree

2. Age/ Birthday: Feb. 5 1992

3. Nationality: American

4. Personality: high spirited, funny, annoying (in a good way)

_**The question/topic for these wonderful ladies is; What job would you love to have? I don't care who goes up first anymore just go because it's anyone's game now. Starting now! **_

*The girls sat watching each guy getting up out of their seats walking towards them. The first is Francis.*

Francis: bonjour mes belles dames. You'll most certainly love my job as love's chef. Let Monsieur Francis serve you up some satisfaction on a plate. My loving will never go to waste. *winks* Let me serve you up. *does his signature French laughter*

*The girls just stare at him and Francis just blushes in embarrassment.*

_***buzzer buzzes* **_

Francis: POURQUOI!

Arthur: *points and laughs* Ha! Serves your ass right, Frog. Allow me to show how I work my magic. *Arthur walks up to them* Did you know you three ladies just committed a very dangerous crime? It's a crime for you three to look so beautiful and sexy. *takes out handcuffs* I'm about to arrest you three. Sorry, if it's not fuzzy but next if you're good, I'll take you to my private prison.

*the girls stare, smile slowly, and blush slightly. Francis is pissed and flips Arthur off*

Arthur: Don't get mad Francis because I did good-

_**No, you did not. *buzzer buzzes* **_

*Ludwig walks up to the girls*

Ludwig: I have a pretty big wrench that is really wanting to open your hood and check your engine. I'll be your special engineer and fix that engine real good. Keep you running on my fuel.

Gilbert: I'm a better engineer than my Bruder. I'll even oil you up, give you some of my horsepower, and make sure your bolts are tight. I want your engine good and running.

*the girls giggled and blush*

Gilbert: I'M AWE-

_**NO! *buzzer buzzes***_

Feliciano: *walks up to the girls* I have the best job in the world which is being a lover. I'll make you my greatest customer because I love so good your wallet would even be satisfied. As my customer, you'll always be right.

*girls smiled awkwardly*

Feliciano: Not good. *sigh*

**_Nope. Sorry about that. *buzzer buzzes* _**

Antonio: *waltzes up to the girls*_ Hola a hermosas y bellas damas(_Hello to you beautiful and lovely ladies). If you ever need a dirty dancer, let me be your dance teacher. I'll show you all my best dance moves that will have you wanting more. Careful though, I can get pretty wild. *walks up to Brianne* I can't *kisses her hand* be tamed.

*Brianne blushes and the other girls as well*

Roderich: I'm pretty good at playing the piano and violin, but I'm better at conducting an opera. Let me work my baton and I'll have you work those lovely high notes. In my bedroom we shall have a grand orchestra with a wonderful and loud symphony.

*the girls just smile and look at each other*

Roderich: I thought I did good.

Antonio: No! I did bet-

**_It made no difference because you both didn't do so well. *buzzer buzzes* _**

Alfred: *walks up to the girls with a platter of McDonalds and Burger King* I'm ready to serve you cool women some warm tasty treats. So, if your willing to taste my fries, can I have some of your shake.

*girls just looked at him*

Alfred: No! No wait! Dudette, can I get a do over on that one?

Francis: If he gets one then I should get one too.

_**No...better luck next time. *buzzer buzzes* **_

Ivan: *walks up to the girls who make uncomfortable faces* Hello female comrades. If you ever need someone to protect you from danger, then I'll be your private special police. Come and become one with Mother Russia.

*Girls are unsure and nervous*

Ivan: Be...come...one with Mother...Rus-

_**Stop scaring the girls, Ivan. *buzzer buzzes* Alright is there anyone else willing to show up to these wonderful girls. *looks at no one walking up* I guess that is it until next time. All of the guys will go up and show their crappy pick up lines. Alright girls and boys! I will see you all next time and please vote for who you thought was the greatest. This chapter was dull and next chapter will be greater.**_

* * *

_**The next question/topic; What is your favorite sport to play? **_


End file.
